disneyfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Oliwka Doyle
Oliwia "Oliwka" Daphne Doyle (Sierra McCormick) to jedna z głównych bohaterów. Głosu udziela jej Justyna Bojczuk. Prawdopodobnie jest najpóźniejszy insekt w instytucie. Ma fotograficzną pamięć i pamięta wszystko co kiedykolwiek usłyszała, zobaczyła i przeczytała. Nienawidzi liceum i robi wszystko żeby się z niego wynieść. Jest nieśmiała lecz pomysłowa. Gdy coś ją bardzo zdenerwuje potrafi przezwyciężyć swoją nieśmiałość i stać się bardzo agresywna. Przykładami są podrywy Angusa, któremu wszystko się w niej podoba. W trzecim sezonie razem ze swoimi przyjaciółmi dostaje się do szkoły z internatem dla geniuszy Zoltana Grandy. 320px|lewo Osobowość 200px|prawoJej ulubiony kolor to zielony. Oliwka jest bardzo zorganizowana i trzyma wszystkie swoje rzeczy w perfekcyjnym alfabetycznym porządku. Posiada wstręt do kompletnego bałaganu. Dziewczyna boi się większości starszych i wyższych studentów. Jak i również duchów, wampirów, czarownic, gremlinów, żyraf, dwupoziomowych autobusów, balonów, kręconych frytek, kul, luster, wysokości, cheerleaderek i znamion. Wiele ludzi dostrzega ją za denerwującą za jej przypadkowe ciekawostki i gadatliwą naturę. Oliwka wydaje się być manipulacyjna jak widać na przykład w odcinku Rada uczniów, czy Kocha, lubi.... Oliwka zna jeden z najtrudniejszych języków Świata (Japoński), jak i 57 innych, ponieważ ma ejdetyczną pamięć. Dziewczyna interesuje się wieloma rzeczami, na które inny człowiek nie zwrócił by uwagi np.: trygonometrią, geometrią euklidesową itd. Historia Seria 1= * W odcinku Impreza do legowiska dołącza nowy insekt, Chyna. Gdy dziewczyna wchodzi do Instytutu i zauważa Fletchera niosącego figurę z wosku (wzięła ją za martwe ciało), Oliwka oznajmia ją po raz pierwszy, że Fletcher rzeźbi przyjaciół z wosku.200px|lewo|Oliwka Doyle odcinek Impreza Gdy chłopak następnie zakończa rozmowę z dziewczynami, Chyna przedstawia się Oliwce, ktora słysząc imię nowej zaczyna mówić jej ciekawostkę o Chinach ("Chiny, jedna z najstarszych cywilizacji naszego świata, zarządzona przez dynastie Shang, Tang, Jin, Ming i Sanco - Guadingo"), ponieważ Chyna Czajna brzmi tak samo jak Chiny, po angielsku. Następnie Oliwka tłumaczy dziewczynie, że ma fotograficzną pamięć i wszystko co kiedykolwiek usłyszy, zobaczy, bądź przeczyta na stałe zapamiętuje. Po pewnym czasie kończy się pierwsza godzina lekcyjna i Insekty szybko wybiegają z legowiska, by móc swobodnie uciec przed tłumem licealistów. W następnej scenie, zaczyna się teatr, Chyna obraża Lexi (najpopularniejszą dziewczynę w szkole), mówiąc jej, że dziewczynie rosną wąsy. Oliwka szybko odreagowuje na niedopuszczalne zachowanie Insekta i oznajmia koleżance żeby nie drażniła licealistów, bo ich uczęszczanie do szkoły może okazać się jeszcze większą udręką niż jest. Po lekcji Chyna proponuje Oliwce, by razem zjadły lunch w stołówce, jednak Insekt ze strachem odmawia i oznajmia koleżankę, że wszyscy z instytutu jedzą w schowku na szczotki. Chyna oznajmia dziewczynę, że niestety zostawiła swój obiad w szafce, na co Oliwka powiadamia insekta, by się pośpieszyła zanim zadzwoni dzwonek. Na przerwie, gdy tłum licealistów wychodzi z klas dziewczyny chowają się w napotkanej szafce. W schronieniu Chyna słyszy, jak Lexi mówi, że urządza przyjęcie w domu pod nieobecność rodziców. Insekt chce razem z przyjaciółmi wybrać się tam. W Instytucie Insekty rozmawiają o imprezie. Postanawiają dodać sobie pare lat, by móc się tam wybrać. W domu Chyny pojawiła się Oliwka ubrana w błyszczącą czerwoną suknie z naturalnym jogurtem pod sukienką na klatce piersiowej. Niespodziewanie w domu zjawił się ojciec Chyny.200px|prawo Żeby ukryć przed tatą fakt, że wybiera się z przyjaciółmi na imprezę do Lexi Reed, powiedziała ojcu, że w szkole omawiają "Pigmalion" na angielskim i dlatego są przebraniu w ten sposób. W pokoju dziewczyny Fletcher postanawia stworzyć rzeźby na ich podobieństwo by mogli spokojnie wyjść. Na imprezie Oliwka czuła się strasznie i z wielką chęcią chciała ją opuścić. Gdy zaczęła tańczyć miała niewielki problem z jogurtem, który opuścił się niżej (Chyna pomogła jej go ustawić z powrotem). W trakcie imprezy Oliwka starała się znaleźć coś do picia, w końcu dziewczyna próbuje "Wyciąg z Czerwonej Żmii", po czym insekt ożywił się. Można powiedzieć, że Oliwka zniszczyła imprezę ponieważ popchnęła Fletchera na odtwarzacz muzyki, niszcząc go. By uratować imprezę, Chyna zagrała piosenkę Dynamite", przy czym Oliwka zmieniała światła, by powstał niesamowity efekt. Po piosence troje przyjaciół godzi się, po czym na imprezie pojawia się tata Chyny i wygania z imprezy wszystkich, których rodzice nie wiedzą gdzie się znajduje ich dziecka. Lexi również kazała wynosić się insektom, a Oliwka przypadkowo wylała jogurt na licealistkę, po czym ucieka z przyjęcia razem z Fletcherem. Następnego dnia, gdy Insekty myślały, że ojciec Chyny wypisał dziewczynę z instytutu. Oliwka zauważa sprzęty muzyczne w legowisku, po czym okazało się, że dziewczyna wymusiła od ojca szlaban. Dziewczyny razem wychodzą na korytarz, gdzie Oliwka proponuje koleżance żeby zjadły w kafeterii, po czym zadzwonił dzwonek i przyjaciółki musiały z powrotem uciekać przed starszymi uczniami. * Na samym początku odcinka Zajęcia pozalekcyjne Insekty zapisują się na zajęcia pozalekcyjne. Chyna rozgląda się z Oliwką. Dziewczyny podchodzą do stoiska z kanapkami, gdzie Chyna ma zamiar skosztować jednej, jednak Oliwka ruchem gwałtownym wyrzuciła jej kanapkę z ręki i panicznie ostrzega ją, że szkoła jest jak dżungla, a one są małymi gazelami chcącymi napić się z wodopoju, aż tu nagle licealiści, przedstawieni jako krokodyle, odgryzają im głowy. Nagle dziewczyny dostrzegają Lexi, która razem z jej najlepszą przyjaciółką Paisley zapraszają do wstępu do cheerleaderek. Oliwka zaczyna się stresować i oznajmia Chynę, że Lexi jest najgorsza licealistką w całej szkole i że jak najlepiej chciałaby ją po cichu ominąć. Dziewczyny zakładają maski by ochronić się przed Lexi. Dziewczyna je rozpoznaje i proponuje Chynie, że powinna zapisać się do cheerleaderek. Insekty zamierzają wybrać się na kasting.200px|prawo|Doping Oliwki W legowisku Chyna stara się przekonać Oliwkę, by spróbowały. Na przesłuchanie Oliwka przygotowała naprawdę długi doping o wilkach, którego Lexi użyła jako referat na biologię. Po przesłuchaniach gdy licealistka oznajmiła, że Chyna dostała się do składu, a Oliwka nie. Dziewczyna jest smutna, Gibson podaje jej chusteczkę. W legowisku Oliwka była wkurzona, ponieważ Chyna cały czas mówiła o dopingu i dziewczyna nie potrafi pogodzić się z tym, że Chyna zaprzyjaźniła się z Lexi. Gdy Chyna wyszła z instytutu Oliwka oznajmiła ją, że ma wielu innych przyjaciół i może spędzić czas na przykład z Angusem. Wtedy chłopak włączył romantyczną muzykę, przez którą Oliwka odeszła. Następnego dnia w instytucie Insekt plotł włosy Gibsona i zauważyła w nich jedzenie.. Po jego odejściu, Angus znów włączył romantyczną muzykę, jednak Oliwka mu wygarnęła i mówi mu, że nic z tego. Następnie w legowisku pojawiła się Chyna cała pokaleczona.200px|prawo|Oliwka z Chyną Pokazała Oliwce co się stało ponieważ straciła głos. Na początku dziewczyna myślała, że Chyna była na lotnisku i kierowała ruchem powietrznym, a następnie, że władzom lotniska się to nie spodobało, więc ją pobili. Angus później pożyczył Chynie swojego InsektPada z aplikacją głosu i dziewczyna językiem (gdyż ręce miała niesprawne ), „napisała” co się stało. Później powiadomiła Oliwkę, że poddaje się i nie pójdzie na casting do szkolnej sztuki. Wtedy Insekt ją podtrzymał i powiedział, że jeżeli czegoś naprawdę się chce, to nigdy nie wygląda się głupio. W końcu Chyna podjęła się wsiąść udział w próbach. Pod koniec odcinka Oliwka chciała zapisać się do kółka „Pomóżmy głodującym”, ale dyrektor Skidmore wyrzuciła ją z sali, mówią, że jest komplet, choć tak naprawdę nie chciała Oliwce oddawać swoich ostrych skrzydełek. * W odcinku Duch ze szkolnej szafki Oliwka denerwuje Camerona, ponieważ jej szafka znajduje się obok szafki chłopaka i całyprawo|216px czas dziewczyna upokarza go przed licealistami krzycząc do niego „Cześć szafkowy sąsiedzie!” i kompromituje go różnymi jego wstydliwymi faktami, które opowiada licealistom. By pozbyć się sąsiadki, Cameron opowiada Oliwce historie o nawiedzonej szafce. Załamana dziewczyna przenosi swoje rzeczy do szafki Chyny. Po przeprowadzce Insekt zaczyna denerwować Chyne. Załamana dziewczyna dzięki radzie Fletchera postanawia spędzić jedną noc w szafce z współlokatorką, by pokazać jej, że szafka nie jest nawiedzona. Jednak w trakcie nocy po zabawie pojawia się duch i zaczyna je straszyć. Chyna jednak domyśla się, że zjawa to tak na prawdę jej brat Cameron. Pod koniec odcinka chłopak tłumaczy Oliwce, że zrobił ten dowcip bo nikt inny w szkole nie ma gorszej szafkowej sąsiadki i chciał się jej pozbyć. * W odcinku Konkurs naukowy Oliwka pojawia się po raz pierwszy gdy wypowiada Chynie, która nie nauczyła się do sprawdzianu treści książki. Następny Następnego dnia przy rozdawaniu sprawdzonych testów, dziewczyna oznajmia, że to dostał 67 piątkę z rzędu.200px|prawo Później Oliwka pojawia się w scenie, w której kroi suknię ślubną. Powiedziała, że znalazła ją w pudle pod tytułem „Coś na wielki dzień Oliwki”, więc dlatego użyła ją do projekty o sterowcach (przygotowywała projekt naukowy z Chyną). Następnie zapytała Fletchera gdzie jest Chyna, on jej odpowiedział, że nie wie, przecież nie podrzucił jej GPS-a by wiedzieć gdzie ona jest (kłamał). Po pewnym czasie pojawiła się dziewczyna i mówi, że coś dziwnego dzieje się w szkole, ponieważ nie przygotowała się na klasówkę, a dostała z niej piątkę i za wszelką cenę chce to zbadać. Następnie w legowisku pojawiła się dyrektor Skidmore i zapytała Oliwkę, czy zna japoński. Dziewczyna odpowiedziała jej po japoński, że potrafi. Dyrektorka oznajmiła jej, że do szkoły dojdzie uczeń z Japonii, który jest świetnym pływakiem i że przed niczym się nie cofnie żeby się uczył w tej szkole. Chyna pomyślała, że to dyrektorka nie karze im się uczyć z przedmiotów, by mieli więcej czasu na rozwijanie swoich talentów. Następnie dziewczyna powiedziała Oliwce, że żeby rozwiązać sprawę musi zrobić fatalny projekt. Oliwka się nie zgodziła i zaczęła na nią krzyczeć po japońsku. Następnego dnia Oliwka testowała swój sterowiec na konkurs, po czym pojawiła się Chyna ze swoim projektem pod tyłkiem „Czemu pączki są zdrowe?”. Powiedziała Oliwce, że zaprezentują jej projekt. Dziewczyny zaczęły się kłócić i sterowiec Oliwki wybuchł przy zderzeniu ze słupami wysokiego napięcia Fletchera. Chyna i Oliwka dostały jedynki i sprawa się rozwiązała ponieważ profesor się przyznał, że postawił wszystkim dobre oceny bo nie miał siły sprawdzać testów. * W odcinku Rada uczniów Oliwka zmanipulowała Chynę, by zgłosiła swoją kandydaturę do rady uczniów. Zrobiła to celowo, ponieważ żadenprawo|218px z insektów nie chciał być w radzie i Oliwka mogła zostać wybrana. Nikt nie chciał ponieważ trzeba byłoby uczęszczać we wszystkich szkolnych przyjęciach jako na przykład lustracja kula, bądź nagroda w konkursach. Gdy Chyna się dowiedziała postanowiła tak samo jak Oliwką, wkręcić dziewczynę. Poprosiła żeby wykonała rap. Następnie Chyna przekształciła słowa na symulowane zgłoszenie kandydatury do rady uczniów. Gdy Oliwka się dowiedziała o przekręcie, zaczęły ze sobą rywalizować. Zaczęły cenić rywalkę i obrażać samą siebie, gdyż jak Oliwka mówi, że zawody zależą od popularności w szkole. Pod koniec okazało się, że zawody zwyciężył Cameron ponieważ można było uczestniczyć konkursie, gdy ma się mniej niż 6 stóp. Dziewczyny pod koniec odcinka się pogodziły. * W odcinku Miłość Gibsona Oliwka pracuje jako redaktor gazety. Lexi próbuje stać się bohaterką na oczach Insekta, by trafić na okładkę gazety szkolnej. Konkuruje z Abigail, która cały czas ratuje komuś życie i staje się bohaterką szkoły. W ostatniej scenie w stołówce wybucha pożar, Lexi ma szansę zasłyną i trafić na okładkę gazety. W tym czasie Paisley biegnie po Oliwkę. Gdy Insekt dociera na miejsce, pożar gasi Walnięty, a Lexi po kłótni o gaśnicę z Abigail zostaje usmarowana pianą i Oliwka postanawia umieścić to w gazecie. * W odcinki Szpieg Oliwka i Fletcher pomagają Chynie dostać nową torebkę przez zbieranie kuponówprawo|196px znajdujących na spodzie opakowań po budyniu. Następnie pomagają Chynie ukarać jej ojca za to, że myślał, że dziewczyna ukradła torebkę ze sklepu i wynajął szpiega, podającego się za nowego Insekta. Za zemstę postanawiają włamać się do domu Chyny. Cała szajka okazuje się klapą, gdyż i szpieg i Darryl dostają paralizatorem. Pod koniec akcji Oliwka z Fletcherem ucieka z domu Chyny. * W odcinku Intruz Oliwka rywalizuje z Cameronem w grze Donkey King.Gdy Cameron dowiedział się że Oliwka zapamiętała wszystkie możliwe kombinacje w grze próbował ją oszukać. Wmówił Oliwce że finał Donkey Kinga odbędzie się w szkole.Oliwka z łatwością wygrywa "finał Donkey Kinga".Kiedy Walnięty Wilk powiedział jej że Cameron to uknuł Oliwka zjawiła się we wrotkarni jak szybko się dało.I kiedy już miała wygrać Angus zrobił zwarcie. * W odcinku Jasnowidz Oliwka pomaga Chynie w odkryciu talentu Camerona. Chłopak nie spełnia się w żadnej dziedzina, wiec Insekty mówią mu, że jest Jasnowidzem. Następnie brat Chyny zaczyna przepowiadać przyszłość, a Insekty, by nie zasmucić chłopaka starają się zrealizować jego przepowiedni. Wszystko idzie dobrze do czasu aż chłopak przepowiada zagładę ludzkości. Dziewczyny postanawiają powiedzieć Cameronowi prawdę podczas petycji Fletchera o dinozaurach. * W odcinku Menadżer na zajęciach gospodarstwa domowego jest w parze z Angusem. W pierwszej konkurencji Angus zrobił "kreacje Ala Bekon" przez co para nie wygrała konkurencji. Na drugą konkurencje przywiózł maszynę czyszczącą i natychmiast wygrali.W trzeciej konkurencji Fletcher zepsuł swój obiad pisklętami i dlatego Oliwka i Angus ostatecznie wygrali. * W odcinku Dobry uczynek przez to, że dyrektorka Skidmore wylała Gibsona (Chyna to spowodowała), Insekty pomagają mężczyźnie powrócić do legowiska. Stworzyli akcję internetową - Internet Ratuje Gibsona,prawo|222px by zebrać pieniądze. Podczas akcji Oliwka cytuje wszystko co kiedykolwiek Gibson do niej powiedział. By zebrać więcej pieniędzy insekty zaczęły udowadniać widzom, że Gibson jest chory na Gorączkę Gibsona. Następnie Oliwka jako doktor przedstawia na czym polega ta choroba. W ostatniej scenie insekty pokazują, że choroba jest "zaraźliwa" i przebierają się za Gibsona. Całą akcję przerywa dyrektorka Skidmore i karze Gibsonowi odejść. Jednak insekty postanowiły się dyrektorce i powiedziały, że jeżeli Gibson odejdzie to oni wszyscy też. W końcu Skidmore przywraca Gibsonowi z powrotem pracę. * W odcinku Sztuka ściemniania gdy na przyjęciu organizowanym przez mamę Chyny insekty spotykają Zanka Chyna chce żeby Fletcher poznał swojego idola więc zaprasza go do szkoły. Niestety Zanko kradnie portret Fletchera i podpisuje się pod nim. Chyna i Oliwka wybierają się do galerii, by odzyskać portret. Chyna dziękuje Oliwce za to, prawo|222pxże ją wspiera, jednak dziewczyna powiedziała jej, że jest tu, ponieważ to miejsce jest niedaleko najlepszego sklepu z kluskami. Następnie dla zabawy wzięła jedną z klusek mówiąc, że jest pisklakiem i wciągnęła kluskę jak robaka. Po chwili przyszedł Zanko. Dziewczyny wygarnęły mu to, że skradł portret. Zanko jednak wyrzucił je z galerii (Zabiera też zupę Oliwce). Pod wieczór nadeszła druga próba odzyskania portretu. W tej akcji Oliwka udaje dziewczynkę, która zgubiła mamę. Ochroniarz pomaga jej ją odnaleźć i prosi Oliwkę, by wytłumaczyła jak mama wygląda. Dziewczyna mówi, że jej mama ma fioletowe włosy, złoty ząb i szklane oko. Ochroniarz odchodzi. Do Oliwki dołącza Angus, który zajął się komputerami. Po jakimś czasie wraca ochroniarz z kobietą, którą wskazała dziewczyna. Angus i Oliwka zostali przyłapani i uciekli. Jednak grupie udaje się zabrać portret. * Na samym początku odcinka Lepiej nie wiedzieć czwórka przyjaciół (Chyna, Oliwka, Fletcher, Angus) tworzą sok w beczkach na dzień otwarty dla nowych insektów. Wtedy pojawia się dyrektor Skidmore i prosi Chyne, by przygotowała przemowę na dzień otwarty. Następnego dnia Chyna prosi Angusa, by odtworzył jej przemowę na komputerze, ponieważ InsektPad, na którym była się zepsuł. Niestety chłopak jej nie pomógł, bo nie zrobiła kopii. Oliwka wtedy powiedziała, że może jej pomoc bo przeczytała jej prezentację i zapamiętała wszystko, nawet głupi błąd, który popełniła dziewczyna, że zamiast „fajna” napisała „łajna”. Chyna zaprowadziła Oliwkę do sali muzycznej, by wypowiedziała całą przemowę. Niestety przez Fletchera, który wywołał ogromny hałas w sali muzycznej spowodował, że Oliwka straciła pamięć. Przyjaciele starają się jej pomóc. Gdy Oliwka prawo|230pxwraca od lekarza okazuje się, że nic poważnego się nie stało, ale niestety nie potrafił odpowiedzieć kiedy i czy dziewczyna odzyska pamięć. Dyrektor zagroziła, że jeżeli Oliwka nie odzyska pamięci to przestanie być nadzdolna i wyleci z instytutu. Nagle zadzwonił dzwonek, ale Oliwka nie zdawała sobie sprawy co się stanie i została staranowana przez tłum. W następnej scenie przyjaciele starają się pomóc dziewczynie wywołując jeszcze większy hałas, ale niestety to nic nie dało i Oliwka musiała opuścić instytut i pójść do przedszkola (bo na podstawówkę nie była gotowa). W przedszkolu Oliwka czuła się dobrze. Po jakimś czasie przyszli ją odwiedzić przyjaciele, ale po chwili wyszli. Jednak Chyna potem wróciła, ponieważ zapomniała telefonu. Zobaczyła, że Oliwka odzyskała pamięć. Okazało się jednak, że Oliwka od taranowania przez licealistów odzyskała ją i symulowała by odejść z liceum. Dziewczyny się pokłóciły i Chyna odeszła. W ostatniej scenie gdy Chyne pomieszały się kartki z wypowiedzią, którą ponownie dziewczyna napisała, Oliwka postanawia jej pomóc i powiedzieć za nią. Pod koniec odcinka dziewczyny się pogodziły a Oliwka wróciła do instytutu. * W odcinku Potworna imprezka była szalonym naukowcem.Najpierw dzięki swojemu eliksirowi odmieniła Gibsona ze skunksa.Potem gdy Chyna przestraszyła się że Fletcher niesie trupa Oliwka wyjaśniła że Fletcher kolekcjonuje ciała. * W odcinku Zamiana ról Oliwka staje się nauczycielem historii. Jej praca zaczyna się kiedy przez Chyne były nauczyciel odchodzi. Dyrektor Skidmore nie może znaleźć zastępcę.prawo|230px W końcu Chyna mówi, że Oliwka zna całą historię na pamięć. Dyrektorka postanawia, że Oliwka zostanie nową nauczycielką. Dziewczyna się boi. Jednak Chyna ją pociesza mówiąc, że naukę można traktować jak zabawę. Na pierwszą lekcję historii Oliwka ubrała się dla zabawy za królową Elżbietę I. Jednak klasa zaczęła jej przeszkadzać, rzucając w nią papierowymi kulkami. W końcu Oliwka postanowiła stać się surową nauczycielką. Chciała żeby uczniowie mówili na nią "Panna Doyle". Już pierwszego dnia Chyna i Lexi trafiły do kozy. Dziewczyny chciały się pozbyć "Panny Doyle”. Pod koniec Oliwka porzuca prace, ponieważ Chyna zapomina przynieść pozwolenia, tak samo jak z poprzednim nauczycielem. Oliwka z powrotem staje się uczennicą. * W odcinku Ciastko z wróżbą Oliwka pomaga Chynie znaleźć w ciastkach z wróżbą numer do Lady Gu Gu. Wszystko zaczyna się od tego, że Oliwka podchodzi na przerwie do Chyną.prawo|222px Dziewczyny czekają na wycieczkę szkolną. Przed wyjście Chyna wykonuje piosenkę urodzinową własnego autorstwa. Wtedy w szkole pojawia się wielka gwiazda Lady Gu Gu. Mówi, że dziewczyna ma niesamowity wokal i dała jej numer do siebie. Następnie insekty wybrały się na wycieczkę od chińskiej restauracji. Tam kartka z numerem gwiazdy zmieszała się z kartkami z wróżbą. Gdy insekty wracają z powrotem do legowiska, Chyna dostrzega, brak numer. Oliwka z dziewczyną wybiera się z powrotem do restauracji, by odszukać zgubę. Postanowiły, że zaczną pracować w kuchni do czasu aż znajdą kartkę. Pod koniec Chyna prosi Lady Gu Gu o podanie jej ponownie numeru. Piosenkarka wyjmuje jedno ciastko z wróżbą by użyć go jako kartki, na której wpisze numer, ale okazało się, że jej już na niej był. * W odcinku Nadzdolne Święta dyrektor Skidmore prosi Insekty, by przygotowały zabawki dla dzieci z sierocińca. Na początku Insekty postanawiają zrobić diabełki z pudełek, myśląc że tworzą jeprawo|214px dla sierot. Następnego dnia okazuje się, że Skidmore nie miała zamiaru obdarowywać dzieci, tylko sprzedaje zabawki w internecie. Insekty postanawiają się zemścić na dyrektorce tworząc psikusowe diabełki z pudełek. Nazajutrz Skdmore oznajmia dzieciom, że ostatnią porcję zabawek przeznaczyła do sierocińca. Przyjaciele muszą jak najszybciej odzyskać zabawki zanim sieroty je zobaczą. Postanawiają przebrać się za Mikołaja i elfy, by weszła czego dzieci z domu dziecka nie wzięły ich za złodziei. Oliwia z Fletcherem wchodzą do domu przez komin, następnie razem z Chyną przeszukują prezenty, odpakowując każdy po kolei. Plan nie wypala, ponieważ siedmiu ich przyłapują, a następnie diabełki się uaktywniają. Dziecią bardzo się podobał prezent i wszystko szczęśliwie się skończyło z grupowym przytulasem. * W odcinku Imprezka Oliwka i Chyna tworzą piżamowe przyjęcie. Wszystko zaczyna się od tego, że Lexi nie zaprasza Insektów na swoje przyjęcie. By nie wyjść na pośmiewisko Chyna mówi, że razem Oliwką również urządza imprezę piżamową i nie zaprasza licealistek. Następnie w legowisku Chyna zaprasza inne Insekty na dziewczęce przyjęcie. Po jakimś czasie w legowisku pojawia się Oliwka i oznajmia Chynie, że nie może jej odwiedzić ponieważ ma borowanie. Dziewczyna odkrywa kłamstwo koleżanki, ponieważ dentysta nie jest otwarty w nocy. W końcu Oliwka mówi Chynie, że nigdy nie nocowała poza domem. Nawetprawo|230px wtedy gdy wycinali jej wyrostek. Jednak przyjmuje zaproszenie. Pod wieczór Oliwka odwiedza Chynę. Dziewczyna przynosi do koleżanki swoje ubrania, ulubione płatki, meble itd. Dziewczyna postanawia również zmienić kolor fioletowy na zielony na ścianie Chyny. Ponieważ twierdzi, że to wpływa na jej samopoczucie. Po pewnym czasie przyjaciółki zaczynają się niepokoić brakiem uczestniczek imprezy, dowiadują się od "Najpiękniejszej na świecie" (Lexi),że insekty poszły na przyjęcie u niej. Oliwka i Chyna by nie wyjść na ofermy, wykorzystują zieloną tapetę jako green-screen. Pokazują Lexi, że się świetnie bawią na swojej imprezie. Lexi postanawia odkryć ich przekręt, ponieważ Oliwka wydała całą tajemnicę, zakładając zielony sweter Chyny, przez który znikła na zielonym tle. Gdy banda dziewczyn wkroczyła do domu, Chyna oznajmiła je, że nie ma gości ponieważ ruszyli na poszukiwanie fantów. Następnie wybiegła z pokoju, by poszukać stylisty i poprosiła Oliwkę, by rozkręciła ferajnę, na co dziewczyna zaczęła wykonywać swój słynny taniec rąk. Po pewnym czasie Chyna pojawia się ze stylistką (Fletcherem), który pokazał swoją sztukę, tworząc "cyrki" na głowach. Pod koniec wszyscy zaczęli się świetnie bawić na przyjęciu piżamowym Chyny. W napisach końcowych dziewczyny wstają następnego dnia. Oliwkę dziwi brak gości, na co Chyna odpowiedziała jej, że uciekli z powodu lunatykowania Oliwki. Chyna mówi jej, że dziewczyna przez sen piała jak kogut, grała w golfa, a nawet wydziergała na drutach sweter dla Chyny. * W odcinku G jak Grecja grupa teatralna wystawia sztukę Oliwki. Wszystko zaczyna się od tego, że ich poprzednie przedstawienie (Grease) została w imię prawa teatru odwołana. Jednak nikt się nie poddaje, mimo, że trenowali przez rok, a zostało im tylko kilka dni na ustalenie nowegoprawo|234px przedstawienia. Nauczyciel postanawia, że wszyscy wyrażą swoje pomysły i najlepszy, jego zdaniem przejdzie do realizacji. Drogą namysłu profesor uznaje za zwycięzce Oliwkę, która wpada na pomysł starożytnej Grecji. Dziewczyna tworzy całą sztukę i obsadza role. Do Insekta Chyna ma parę zastrzeżeń twierdzi, że skoro mieli wystawić musical, to może tym razem też warto spróbować. Oliwka przychyla się na pomysł koleżanki i dodaje do sztuki utwory. W końcu nadchodzi dzień występu, w na scenę wchodzi Zeus (Jared), jednak niefortunnym przypadkiem, chłopak spada ze sceny i nie może wystąpić w sztuce. Zamiast niego wchodzi Lexi i razem z Chyną śpiewa piosenkę końcową. Wszystko dobrze się kończy. Pod koniec odcinka, inspektor teatralny mówi Oliwce, że to była dobra sztuka, a ona proponuje mu jeden ze swoich nowych pomysłów, czyli rodzina Austriacka, która zatrzaskuje się w windzie. * W odcinku Amerykańska Noc Talentów Do szkoły przybywa ekipa słynnego teleturnieju "Amerykańska Noc Talentów". Szukają uczestników. Oliwka startuje w castingu jako połączenie Merlin Monroe i Einsteina.250px|prawo Jednak dziewczyna nie dochodzi dalej. Za to przechodzi Lexi i Chyna, której tata zabiera ją i jej przyjaciół do Hollywood, gdzie odbywa się program. Chyna miała lecieć z tatą samolotem, ale Darryl ma straszny lęk przed lotem. Podczas podróży, z prośby Fletchera, drużyna zatrzymała się w miasteczku, gdzie otarli się o morsa i dostali mandat od policjanta, ale nie mieli jak zapłacić i zostali zamknięci w areszcie w miejskim młynie. Muszą jakoś się stamtąd wydostać. Odkrywają ze zdjęcia wiatraka na bluzce Camerona, że w celi jest ukryte okno, za którym są skrzydła wiatraka. Przez przepływ powietrza cała ekipa (prócz Chyny) zaczepiła się o skrzydła. Wszyscy proszą dziewczynę, by jednocześnie zatrzymała wiatrak, jak i otworzyła celę. Chyna musi zanurzyć się w beczce z piklowanymi śledziami. Dziewczyna staje się śliska i może przejść przez kraty i zatrzymać maszynę. Po pewnym czasie brygada z powrotem jest w drodze do L.A. W następnej części odcinka Oliwka przygotowuje się do teleturnieju "Trylion w Rozumie". Jest przygnębiona, ponieważ dowiaduje się, że potrzebny jest jej partner. Wiedziała, że wszyscy są zajęci i jedyną możliwą osobą była Paisley.250px|prawo Przed programem Oliwka prosi licealistkę, by w żaden sposób nie odpowiadała na jakiekolwiek pytanie. Jednakże lekkomyślna Paisley udziela bezmyślne odpowiedzi na każde zadane pytanie. Po przerwie na reklamy nadejdzie pytanie finałowe. Dziewczyny nadal mają szansę na wygraną. Zdenerwowana na Paisley Oliwka w bardzo agresywny sposób wpaja licealistce, że pod żadnym pozorem ma zakaz odpowiadania na decydujące pytanie. Nadchodzi wielki finał. Oliwka spokojna o możliwą wygraną czeka na pytanie. Jednakże gdy pada pytanie, Insekt nie zna odpowiedzi nie to co Paisley. Zdesperowana Oliwka przymusza licealistkę, by nacisnęła przycisk odpowiedzi. W końcu jest zmuszona złapać dziewczynę za rękę i mimo jej woli nacisnąć przycisk. W końcu słychać dźwięk brzęczka (Przycisku odpowiedzi). Całe wydarzenie jest niepomyślne dla Insekta, ponieważ prowadzący prosił ją o nieznaną odpowiedź. Oliwka się myli i drużyna przeciwna wygrywa główną wygraną. Pod sam koniec dziewczyna dopinguje Chynę w programie "Amerykańska Noc Talentów" i ogląda również występ Lexi. * W odcinku Randka w ciemno W Instytucie jest święto urodzin wszystkich Insektów. Chyną zapomina o nim i nie przynosi nikomu prezentu, więc szybko znajduje jakieś przypadkowe rzeczy w szkole. W przeciwieństwie do Fletchera, który kupuje dziewczynie samolot z napisem "Kocham cię". Chyna od razu mi odpowiada, że ma chłopaka. Na co Fletcher mówi, że ma "dziewczynę".250px|prawo Oliwka bierze ich obu na serio i ustawia na podwój randkę. Następnego dnia Chyna mówi Insektowi, że tylko kłamała przed Fletcherem i tak na prawdę z nikim się nie spotyka. Razem z Oliwką muszą znaleźć fałszywego chłopaka. Tworzą kasting, w którym Jared zostaje wybrany do tej roli. Oliwka by uwiarygodnić romans przyjaciółki, opowiada Fletcherowi wyssaną z palca historię. Chyną mówi, że całej nie spamięta i prosi ją, by jej towarzyszyła. Ale Insekt nie mógł iść sam, więc dodatkowo ze sobą bierze Angusa. Nadchodzi wspólna randka. Dziewczyny zauważają Fletchera z Elą (licealistką). Pod koniec odcinka okazuje się, że chłopak nie jest na randce, tylko wynajął opiekunkę, jak to, że Chyną wynajęła aktora. * W odcinku Koncert Chyna razem z przyjaciółmi wybiera się na koncert, ukochanej przez licealistów kapeli. Wszystko się zaczyna w stołówce, gdzie Insekty zauważają Lexi z atrapą tasaka na głowie. Licealistka wtedy im mówi, że jest fanką kapeli "Krwawa rzeź" i powiadamia ich, że następnego dnia jest koncert w "Toksycznej Dziurze". Chyną następnie mówi, żeby być "cool", że razem z przyjaciółmi również się tam wybiera i też uwielbia słuchać muzyki zespołu. Jednak wie, że jej mama na pewno jej nie pozwoli na wyjście (jak twierdzi jest nadopiekuńcza). Razem z przyjaciółmi wymyśla inną kapelę, by Roxanne się zgodziła. Jednak całe przedsięwzięcie się pogarsza gdy Fletcher mówi, że kapela "Wesołe misie Marysie" (fikcyjna kapela) ma własną stronę.250px|prawo Wszystko ratuje Angus odcinając prąd. Po południu przed powrotem mamy do domu Insekty tworzą stronę zespołu "Wesołych Misi Marysi" i nagrywała przypadkowo wymyślone piosenki. Gdy Roxanne wraca do domu, ogląda stronę i od razu podoba jej się zespół i postanawia wybrać się z córką i przyjaciółmi na koncert. Insekty musza zagrać jako "Wesołe Misie Marysie" i odwołać w "Toksycznej Dziurze" koncert "Krwawej rzezi". Pod koniec odcinka ich kłamstwo wychodzi na jaw, bo maski od ich kostiumów spadają im przy skłonie z głów. * W odcinku Jezioro Łabędzie Do Instytutu dochodzi nowy Insekt, Wioletka. Posiada ona talent sportowy. Wszyscy w Legowisku się jej boją, bo jest strasznie agresywna. Dziewczyna nawet jest niemiła dla licealistów.250px|prawo Lexi jest zła i mówi Insektom, by zrobiły coś z nową. Bo poznają ją jeszcze gorsz niż jest. Wszyscy Nadzdolni starają się uspokoić Wioletkę, używając swoich talentów. Jednak to nie skutkuje. Następnie deklarują się jeszcze, że sporowiec uczęszcza na zajęcia z baletu, tam gdzie jest Lexi. Razem tez zapisują się na balet i starają się odciągnąć Wioletkę od licealistek. W końcu Chyną postanawia spytać Wioletki dlaczego jest agresywna. Ona jej w końcu odpowiada, że kocha Fletchera i est wściekła, ponieważ nie wie czy on czuje do niej to samo. Chyną mówi jej, że chłopak ja kocha. Wiec Wioletka od razu zaczyna promienieć z radości o biegnie, by przytulić Fletchera. Pod koniec odcinka jest wystawiona sztuka "Jezioro Łabędzi", Lexi gra główną, role razem z Fletcherem. Gdy Wioletka dowiaduje się, że pod koniec sztuki razem licealiści z Insektami się pocałuje, zaczyna się walka na scenie. Cały parkiet przemianie się w boisko do futbolu amerykańskiego. Całą grę wygrywają zieloni, dzięki mistrzowskiemu rzutowi Chyny. * W odcinku Śledztwo Oliwka przynosi do szkoły swojego przyjaciela z dzieciństwa. Flurbota. Jest to tak na prawdę tylko zabawka, ale dziewczyna kocha go jak własna rodzinę. Flurbot zachowuje się jak prawdziwa istota ludzka.250px|prawo Tak samo jak Oliwka, obraża Fletcher. Od samego początku jak zabawka pojawiła się w Instytucie, stworzyła sobie wrogów. Oliwka postanawia zostawić go w Instytucie i wychodzi. Po jej powrocie, okazuje się, że maszyna zostaje zepsuta. Następnego dnia jest uroczysty pogrzeb Flurbota. Oliwka postanawia odnaleźć winowajcę zgonu jej przyjaciela. Podejrzanych jest trzech (Angus, Fletcher i Gibson). Chyną zostaje detektywem. Podczas dochodzenia , ktoś wrabia dziewczynę o morderstwo i Oliwka traci do niej szacunek. Chyną strata się odzyskać szacunek przyjaciółki. Pod koniec odcinka. Okazuje się, że wszyscy się w jakiś sposób przyczynili do zgonu Hegla. Fletcher go otruł, Angus wyjął mu silniczek, a Gibson przypadkowo zrzucił go na podłogę. Jednak przed ich czynami, już zabawka nie żyła, okazało się, że Chyną go przekarmiła. Pod koniec odcinka Oliwka godzi się z faktem, że Flurbot umarł i wybaczą przyjaciółce. * Na początku Rekiny biznesu Chyną wchodzi do Instytutu z bardzo ciężkim plecakiem. Kody odchodzi, Fletcher mówi Oliwce, że powinny istnieć plecaki, które mogłyby ułatwić życie uczniom. Razem z Oliwką tworzy firmę tornistrów ich produkcji. O całym przedsięwzięciu nie mówią Chyne, ponieważ, jak to mówi Oliwka, to może zniszczyć ich przyjaźń. Nazajutrz Fletcher przynosi do szkoły plecak masujący, który przedstawia partnerce. Po paru minutach do klasy wkracza Chyną. Insekty przykrywają swoje dzieło, znajdujące się na plecach Oliwki, bluzą Angusa.250px|prawo Następne zauważa ich Chyną i twierdzi, że od jakiegoś czasu jej przyjaciele strasznie dziwnie się zachowują, bez przerwy ze sobą szepczą. Zaczyna twierdzić, że się ze sobą spotykają. Oliwka i Fletcher przyznają z przykrością jej rację, wszystko dla dobra ukrycia plecaka. Następnego dnia w stołówce Fletcher tworzy konstrukcję firmy plecaków, a obok niego stoi Oliwka. Pare minut później przychodzi Chyna. Postanawia zrobić zdjęcie nowej parze. Prosi ich by się pocałowali. Insekty nie są w stanie tego zrobić i mówią dziewczynie, że rak na prawdę ze sobą współpracują, by tworzyć plecaki. Chynie podoba się ich pomysł i w końcu do nich dołącza. Następnego dnia przynosi do Instytutu swój nowy nadmuchoplecak. Fletcherowi sie podoba jej pomysł i przechodzi na jej stronę. Jednak Oliwka się buntuje przeciw dziewczynie i pozostaje przy plecaku masującym. Jest zła na przyjaciółkę i do firmy dopuszcza Angusa, by ktoś stanął po jej stronę. Sytuacja w drużynie się zagęszcza. Olowka i Chyną tworzą swoje własne, nowe plecaki i depcze sobie wzajemnie po piętach. Pod koniec odcinka Insekty tworzą reklamę nadmuchoplecaka i wystawiają go na aukcji. W całym przedsięwzięciu przeszkadza Oliwka, która wprowadza swój nowy plecak, jednak zamiast polepszyć produkt na rynku niszczy całą aukcję. Rozumie swój błąd i tworzy przeprosinator, by przeprosić Chyne, choć tak naprawdę tworzy nowy wynalazek. |-| Seria 2= * Na początku odcinka Dublerka do szkoły w odwiedziny przyjeżdża wielka gwiazda, Sekwoja w poszukiwaniu talentu muzycznego, o którym ma powstać film, w którym aktorka ma zagrać. Chyna jest bardzo szczęśliwa, że może pracować z tak wielką osobą. Sekwoja postanawia obserwować dziewczynę na każdym kroku, by dobrze móc się wcielić w swoją postać w filmie. Oliwce nie podoba się cały stan rzeczy. Przyjaciółka odepchnęła ją na bok dla jakieś gwiazdy. Była zmuszona spędzać swój czas z Angusem. Pewnego dnia Chyna przybiera do Oliwki i mówi jej, że Sekwoja chce jej ukraść życie. Cały czas się z nią porównuje i zaczyna zachowywać się dokładnie jak ona. Przyjaciółka jej nie wierzy, bo nareszcie może spędzać czas z gwiazdą, która prosi innych, by mówili ma nią Chyna. W końcu nadchodzi w szkole czas występów, w których Chyna miała brać udział. Jednak nie pojawia się, zamiast jej ma zamiar zaśpiewać Sekwoja. Oliwka zmartwiona pyta się gwizdy, gdzie jest jej przyjaciółka, ale ta nie daje im wskazówek. W końcu Oliwka z Angusem idą do Legowiska i zauważają tam zawieszoną na linie Chynie nad basenem pełnym rekinów. Oliwka ratuje dziewczynę łapiąc ją w ramiona. Chyna zezłoszczona biegnie powstrzymać występ rywalki. Wszyscy biegną do Legowiska, bo Chyna ma zamiar im pokazać, co gwiazda z nią zrobiła. W końcu Sekwoja mówi, że to miało jej pomóc w przygotowaniach do roli, bo gra dziewczynę, która chce się pozbyć talentu muzycznego. Okazuje się też, że rekiny, to tak na prawdę ludzie w ubraniach. Pod koniec odcinka Oliwka z Angusem, ogląda występ przyjaciółki. * Na początku odcinka Insektciątko do Legowiska dochodzi nowy Insekt, Sebastian, który jest za młody na Instytut. Fletcher, Chyna, Oliwka i Wioletka mają za zadanie odkryć jego talent. W pierwszej scenie wszyscy próbują uciszyć płaczącego Sebastian. Fletcher stara się rozweselić dziecko dowcipem, widocznie dość nie przyzwoitym, bo zdenerwowana Oliwka policzkuje go. Z powodu tego Sebastian zaczął się śmiać, więc dziewczyna ponownie wali chłopaka w twarz. W kilku następnych scenach, każdy z nich próbuje odszukać jego talent prezentując mu swoje umiejętności, Oliwka stara się nauczyć chłopaka chemii. Nic jednak nie wychodzi. W następnej scenie w Legowisku Chyna próbuje uśpić Sebastiana kołysanką, niestety nic nie działa na dziecko, tylko na wszystkie Insekty, które gwałtownie zapadają w sen. Podczas gdy oni drzemali, Sebastian ucieka z Instytutu. Gdy już wszyscy się budzą, każdy z nich starał się odnaleźć zaginione dziecko. Na całe szczęście Angus przeprowadza go przypadkowo w swoim nosidełku na szynkę. Niestety nie udaje im się znaleźć talentu Sebastiana. Następnie Chyna zabiera Sebastiana do swojego domu. Gdy rozmawia z ojcem, o gumą jak on uczył swoje dzieci odkryć swój talent, wpada na pewien pomysł. Po pewnym czasie Oliwka wraz z Fletcherem i Wioletką odwiedzają ją, by odebrać dziecko. Tam Wioletka dopuściła się do ataku Darryla i przerzuceniu mężczyzny na stół. Fletcher naśladując dziewczynę tłucze wazon, by stworzyć w mieszkaniu większy harmider. Chyna mówi wtedy Insektom co zmierza robić i razem z przyjaciółmi i Sebastianem wybiera się do szkolnej stołówki. Tam zapraszają Skidmore i prezentują hehe talent chłopaka. Sebastian stoi na scenie i udaje, że śpiewa, choć tak na prawdę Chyna udziela mu głosu, chowając się pod stołem. Jednak Skidmore nakrywa ich. Dyrektorka mówi im wtedy, że Sebastian jest synem jej siostry i chciała, żeby Insekty się nim zaopiekowały. W ostatniej scenie Skidmore przeprowadziła psa do Instytutu, ale Insekty jej odmówili i wyprowadzili ją za drzwi. * Na początku odcinka Dziewczyna z marzeń Oliwka z Chyną pchają pudło z datkami na imprezę organizowaną przez Insekty. Przypadkowo na korytarzu stykają się z Lexi, która daje dziewczyną radę, by nie schrzaniły tego przyjęcia. Gdy odchodzi, Insekty zaglądają do pudła. Ku ich zdziwieniu jest tam Fletcher, który chroni się przed Wioletką, bo nie ma zamiaru iść z nią na tą imprezę. Dziewczyny korzystając z okazji zabierają mu portfel. W następnej scenie Insekty zastanawiają się jak mogą zebrać pieniądze, wtedy Fletcher pokazuje im swoją replikę miliona dolarów. Wtedy dziewczyny wpadają na pomysł, postanawiają wystawiać prace Fletchera na aukcji. Niestety podczas licytacji nikt nie jest zainteresowany jego obrazami, więc zasmucony Fletcher opuszcza pomieszczenie. Po jego odejściu do Legowiska wchodzi Gniocci, producent perfum, który był zainteresowany dziełami chłopaka. Przez nieporozumienie Oliwka i Chyna dają mężczyźnie zrozumieć, że Fletcher nie żyje, więc perfumiarz mówi, że obrazy mają teraz większą wartość. Chyna i Oliwka, by zarobić więcej przyznają mu rację i zdobywają pieniądze na bal. Na imprezie Oliwka robi zdjęcia parą, które potem drukuje Angus. Niestety po pewnym czasie na bal przychodzi Gnocci i dowiaduje się, że dziewczyny go okłamały. Na szczęście dzięki Angusowi Insektom udaje się ocalić skórę. Chłopak im pomógł, bo Oliwka obiecała mu wspólny taniec. Pod koniec odcinał jest piosenka Dancing by Myself, dla Camerona, który myślał, że spotyka sie z piękną dziewczyną, która okazuje się istnieć w jego wyobraźni. * Na początku odcinka Lekcja modelingu Oliwka razem z Fletcherem wybiera się na miasto. Odwiedzają restauracje, w której pracuje Lexi. Insekty mają zamierza zemścić się na niej za wszystko i upokarzają ją przed innymi ludźmi. W pierwszej scenie restauracja jest urządzone jako sala kinowa. Nadzdolni zamawiają popcorn, ale studentka nie za bardzo darzy ich dużą sympatią, więc rzuca na nich ogromną paczką kukurydzy. W następnej scenie Insekty postanawiają się zemścić, razem z Angusem zastanawiają się czego najbardziej nienawidzi licealistka. Odkrywają, że dziewczyna nie cierpi pasów, więc proszą właściciela, by zmienił wystrój restauracji na więzienny. Gdy następnego dnia odwiedzają miejsce, okazuje się, że to oni muszą założyć stroje więźniów i gdy tak na prawdę nie mieli zamiaru nic kupować, Lexi zamyka ich w celi. Oliwkę ma większy zamiar zemścić się na licealistce. Postanawia zaproponować zmienić wystrój restauracji na cyrkowy. Podczas obiadu z radością obserwują jak Lexi sprząta odchody słonia. Po czym zamawiają od niej coś do picia, a dziewczyna leje na nich wodę z trąby słonia. W końcu Oliwka prosi Fletchera, by zrobił z chleba mysz, by przeraził słonia. Ale i tak ich mizerny plan okazuje się być klapą. * Na początku odcinka W pogoni za wiedzą Oliwka odwiedza licealistów zgromadzonych w holu. Wszyscy oglądają na telewizorze obraz z kamery ukrytej w spince Skidmore, którą podarowała jej Chyna. Na obrazie wyświetlane są wszystkie kompromitujące sceny z dyrektorką. Chyna jednak zostaje przyłapana na gorącym uczynku i Skidmore likwiduje w całej szkole Internet. W następnej scenie, gdy Chyna chowa się przed wściekłym tłumem w Legowisku, wszystkie Insekty zastanawiają się, jak można sobie poradzić bez Internetu. Oliwka proponuje im zejść do biblioteki. W następnej scenie wszyscy w szkole schodzą do na dół. Biblioteka jest opuszczona i cała w kurzu. Ściany są pokryte pajęczynami, a sama bibliotekarka już dawno nie żyje. W tym własnie miejscu Chyna wymyśla Insekternet. Z jej muzyką, Oliwki wiedzą i Fletchera sztuką, stworzą Internet na żywo. W Legowisku rozstawiają swoje miejsce. Oliwka udziela odpowiedzi na pytania. Na początku opowiada o Słowacji. Następnej Paisley pyta ją o przyczynę kłótni par. Na to pytanie Oliwka jej odpowiada na statystykach, po czym licealistka wybiega z Legowiska z płaczem. Wszystkie Insekty poszukują Paisley. Znajdują ją w bibliotece. Chyna stara się pocieszyć ją filmikiem, który zawsze podnosi na duchu. Jednak to nie skutkuje. W końcu Insekty postanawiają urządzić dla jej pary kolacje, myśląc, że chodzi o jej rodziców. Pod wieczór Paisley przychodzi do stołówki szkolnej z jej parą, okazuje sie, że przynosi ze sobą papugi. Podczas kolacji Oliwka jest kelnerką. Cała romantyczna atmosfera nie wpływa jednak dobrze na zwierzęta. Oliwka proponuje, że sama sie nimi zajmie i przemówień im do rozumu. Gdy wraca po pięciu minutach, papugi zaczynają darzyć się komplementami. Po pewnym czasie, okazuje się, że zwierzęta powtarzały do siebie słowa, które usłyszały w domu Paisley i nie ona mają konflikt, tylko rodzice licealistki. * Na początku odcinka Różnica zdań Fletcher prezentuje przed Insektami i Gibsonem kreskówkę własnego autorstwa. Jego dzieł jednak nikomu nie przypada do gustu. Zamiast pochwał chłopak otrzymuje tylko krytyki. Następnego dnia wszystkie Insekty przychodzą do domu Chyny, gdzie Fletcher prezentuje inną kreskówkę własnego autorstwa. Opowiada ona o mrówkach, które mają za zadanie przedstawić trójkę głównych bohaterów. Insekt prezentujący Oliwkę jest jej karykaturą. Mrówką zachowuje się niezdarnie i jest pod pewnym względem głupia. Wszyscy w domu wiedzą, że jest to karykatura, oprócz Oliwki. Dziewczyna nie ma pojęcia, że historyjka ma ją obrazić. Następnego dnia Insekt przychodzi do szkoły razem z Chyną. Jest zdziwiona, ponieważ wszyscy na korytarzu sie z niej śmieją. Podczas całego dnia Fletcher w całej szkole rozdaje autografy. W Legowisku Gibson prosi Oliwkę, by podpisała sie pod zdjęciem mrówki niezdary. Wtedy dziewczyna dowiaduje się, że Fletcher ją wyśmiał. Postanawia się zemścić. Po pewnym czasie pojawia się na korytarzu, przebrane za Fletchera. Stara się z niego naśmiewać, jednak przez maskę nic nie widzi i spada ze schodów. Gibson chce ją uratować i rzuca w dziewczynę gaśnicą. Całe wydarzenie Fletcher umieszcza w następnej części kreskówki. Cały konflikt kończy się rozprawą sądową. Sędziom jest Gibson. By skłóconą parę pogodzić, Chyna śpiewa piosenkę Stuck in the Middle. Insekty sie godzą. Pod koniec występu Chyna podrzuca do góry tamburyno i z instrumentu wypadają ziarna. Następnie dziewczynę atakują ptaki. Całe wydarzenie Fletcher umieszcza w następnej części kreskówki. * Na początku odcinka Na Australijskiej Ziemi Insekty znoszą swoje nagrody z całego roku szkolnego do gabloty na trofea. Następnie nadchodzą wakacje. Wszyscy wyjeżdżają do Australii na zlot Insektów z całego świata. Tam zapoznają się z Australijskim nadzdolnym, Nevillem. Jest on znanym survivalistą. Chłopak zaczyna się podobać Chynie. Fletcher zauważa ich i postanawia pokazać, że jest odważny. Jednak znowu udowadnia, że jest tchórzliwy. Po pewnym czasie chłopak znika. Okazuje się, że wybrał sie do Out Bucka. Oliwka z Angusem, Chyną i Nevillem postanawia go znaleźć. Na miejscu okazuje się, że wielki Neville jest tylko aktorem i tak na prawdę cała drużyna gubi się na pustyni. By wydostać się z pustkowia Oliwka tworzy bumerang, jednak urządzenie nie wraca. Następnie, by mieć ogień Chyna postanawia ocierać dwa kamienie, jednak przypadkowo tłucze jajka emu. Dziewczyna drażni ptaki i razem z innymi ucieka na dach porzuconego samochodu. W następnej scenie drużyna znajduje wodę, postanawiają trochę wsiąść. Ale wodopój znajduje się niedalekiego stada ptaków emu. Chyna, by się dostać, pokrywa się piórami, by upodobnić się do zwierząt i zagarnąć trochę wody. Jednak przez wiatr jej nakrycie odlatuje. Wszyscy znów uciekają przed ptakami. Wtedy pojawia się Fletcher. Chłopak wszystkich ratuje. Podczas rozmowy Chyny z Insektem, dziewczyna dziękuje mu za pomoc i chce jeszcze coś powiedzieć, ale dostaje w głowę bumerangiem Oliwki. Wszyscy następnie wracają na zlot. * Na początku odcinka Festyn Zaczynają się wakacje. Oliwka jest smutna, ponieważ mama każe jej oddać jej wszystkie lalki na miejskim festynie (twierdzi, że są bezwartościowe). Gdy Insekt podchodzi do pudełka, gdzie ma oddać zabawki, Lexi jej mówi, że jej lalka startuje w konkursie piękności. Oliwka też postanawia zapisać swoją lalkę, wtedy jej mama nie weźmie je za nic nie warte. Nadchodzi konkurs. Oliwki lalka okazuje się być najbrzydsza. Na samym początku wszystkie uczestniczki prezentują swoje stroje kąpielowe, Insekt ubiera swoją lalkę w strój nurka. Następnie wszystkie prezentują swoje talenty. Oliwki lalka zajmuje się chemią. Jednak po występie cała sala wybucha, wraz z uczestniczkami. Jedyna zostaje lalka Oliwki. Insekt zwycięża drogą fair-play. Pod koniec odcinka dziewczyna dowiaduje się, że resztę jej lalek sprzedała Chyna, jednak nie przejmuje się, bo ma przy sobie zwycięzcę konkursu piękności. * Na początku odcinka Rywalki Chyna z Oliwką stoją przy stoisku, gdzie znajduje się gitara, która jest jednym z 20 okazów na całym świecie i kosztuje tylko $500. Insekt bardzo marzył o jej zakupie. Chyna prosi przyjaciółkę, by wykonała jakąś dywersję, by mogła ukryć gitarę. Oliwka zaczyna wtedy krzyczeć, że jakiś człowiek nie żyje, a Chyna przykrywa instrument ubraniami, by wyglądała jak człowiek. W następnej scenie Oliwka naśmiewa się z historycznego stroju kobiety, nagle do dziewczyny podbiega przyjaciółka, która chce ją do swojego zespołu przyjaźni. Okazuje się, że można w niem wygrać $1000. Z chwilę podbiega również Lexi. Tak samo jak Insekt, prosi Oliwkę o współpracę w konkursie. Wtedy Insekt mówi, że jako rozwiązanie muszą zagrać w "Francja, Francja, Rewolucja". Dziewczyna postanawia rzucać w rywalki ciastami i ta, która złapie najwięcej do buzi, wygra. Oliwka cały czas strzela w Lexi, a pod koniec mówi, że wybrała Chynę, tylko chciała porzucać w licealistkę ciastem. Po konkursie do zespołu Lexi dochodzi Paisley, po tym jak odgadła jej pomyślane liczbę. Trzecią osobą w obu zespołach (bo takie były wymagania konkursu.) był Angus, który prosił dziewczyny o połowę zysku z wygranej. Podczas próby Chyny, chłopak na pewien czas odchodzi, mówiąc, że musi do toalety. Okazuje się, że wybiera się do Lexi na próbę. Po pewnym czasie całe jego kłamstwo wychodzi na jaw. Gdy Lexi przychodzi na próbę do Chyny i mówi, że Angus musi wracać do niej. W końcu chłopak nie występuje, ponieważ nadwyręża kręgosłup, gdy się schyla. Dwie drużyny są zmuszone współpracować. Na próbie jednak Lexi Chyna nie mogą się dogadać i kłócą się. Nadchodzi pora występu. Po rozmowie Oliwki z Chyna, Insekt ma zamiar zaśpiewać piosenkę Lexi. Jednak znów dochodzi do nieporozumienia, ponieważ licealistka chce zaśpiewać piosenkę Chyny. W końcu na występie łączą swoje dzieła i wygrywają konkurs. * Na początku odcinka W zamknięciu Oliwka stara się nauczyć jazdy na rowerze. Pomagają jej Fletcher i Chyna. Gdy dziewczyna w końcu jedzie, zderza się ze Skidmore i pomaga jej podnieść papiery, które niosła. W następnej scenie Oliwka jest nie w sosie. Chyna pyta ją co się stało. Dziewczyna mówi, że Skidmore ma zamiar zlikwidować w szkole zajęcia artystyczne i muzyczne, co oznacza, że Chyna i Fletcher będą musieli opuścić liceum. Insekty postanawiają walczyć. Do instytutu wołają Skidmore. Mówią jej, że o wszystkich jej planach powiedzą radzie szkoły. Dyrektorka jest zmuszona zamknąć dzieci w Legowisku. Przez następne parę scen Insekty starają się wydostać z Instytutu, bo Skidmore dodatkowo zasłania okna i uniemożliwia im dostępu do telefonów. W końcu drzwi do Instytutu otwiera Cameron i wszyscy wybiegają na zebranie. Tam okazuje się, że Skidmore nie chciała likwidować programów, tylko rada, a ona chciała zaoszczędzone pieniądze, by wydać je na zajęci artystyczne i muzyczne. Nie chciała wypuścić Insektów, bo obok papierów był jej akt urodzenia, a ona nie chce, żeby rada wiedziała ile ma lat. Wszystko idzie nie pomyślnie. Nadchodzi czas podpisania papierów. Chyna ma zamiar uratować zajęcia piosenką, ale nic nie pomaga. W końcu wszystko ratuje Skidmore, przekupując radę. Pod koniec odcinka dyrektorka występuje w szkole przed Insektami, tańczy disco, by nikt w przyszłości nie szantażował jej. * Na początku odcinka Test na inteligencję wszystkie Insekty zastały dopuszczone do testu na IQ. Tylko Oliwka była szczęśliwa z testu. Następnego dnia wszyscy otrzymali wyniki. Oliwka chwaliła się przed Fletcherem swoim wynikiem. W końcu zapytała Chyny jaki wynik ona otrzymała. Gdy zobaczyła jej sprawdzian oszalała. Okazało się, że Chyna otrzymała więcej punktów. Postanowiła powtórzyć sprawdzian, bo mógł nastąpić błąd. Po otrzymaniu ponownie sprawdzianu, otrzymała mniej punktów od Fletchera. Dziewczyna była rozczarowana. Zaczęła twierdzić, że jest głupia i nie powinna zadawać się z mądrzejszymi od siebie. Postanawia otrzymywać lekcje głupoty od Paisley. Po pewnym czasie Oliwka zmienia swoją osobowość. Staje się tak nie mądra jak licealistka. W tym czasie odbywa się w ich szkole konkurs na inteligencję. Chyna ma w nim wystąpić, ponieważ otrzymała największą liczbę punktów. Nie chciała i poprosiła Oliwkę, by ją zastąpiła, ale Insekt nie miał zamiaru jej pomóc, bo wiedziała, że chce ją wykorzystać. Na konkursie Oliwka ogląda Chynę razem z Paisley. Nie może uwierzyć, że po raz pierwszy w zawodach, przegrywa szkoła Webster. Postanawia jej pomóc i zastępuje dziewczynę. Oliwka wygrywa konkurs. Po całym wydarzeniu, wszyscy dowiadują się, że Angus zmienił jej wynik, by była zajęta. Oliwka przeprasza Paisley i żegna się dziewczyną. * Na początku odcinka Kocha, lubi... Angus testuje na Oliwce swoja teorię na temat dziewczyn, Zakładał, że jeżeli zaprasza się dziewczynę monotonnie na randkę, ona w końcu przestaje mówić "nie". W następnej scenie Oliwka rozmawia z Paisley na korytarzu. Dziewczyny razem robią prezentację z psychiki. Insekt zapewnia partnerkę, że nie musi przejmować sie projektem, bo z nią będzie to bułka z masłem. Do drużny dołączył jeszcze Cameron, ponieważ dziewczyny potrzebowały w drużynie kogoś mało popularnego i bezradnego, który w szkole jest mało ważny. W następnej scenie Oliwka oznajmia Cameronowi, że jest szeryfem holu. Chłopak był prze szczęśliwy. Oliwka w następnych scenach starał się, by Paisley łamała przepisy w holu, ale chłopak na nic nie zwracał uwagi. Oliwka specjalnie postawiła w holu kartonowe więzienie, ale i tak to nie spowodowała większych zmian. Insekt był coraz bardziej zdenerwowany. Postanowił wziąć sprawę w swoje ręce. Zaczęła demolować hol, jednak to nic nie dało i Cameron postanowił się do niej przyłączyć. Oliwka oszalała, zaczęła ze złości niszczyć więzienie. Cameron i Paisley postanowili użyć tego jako ich projekt "Jak można ze spokojnej osoby zrodzić dziką bestię." Pod koniec odcinka Angus przygotowuje dla Oliwki piosenkę, jednak dziewczyna oblewa go lemoniadą i odchodzi. * W odcinku Instytut mutantów Po raz kolejny powraca Instytut M.U.T.A.N.T. Oliwka jest szalonym naukowcem. Tym razem ma swojego pomocnika, Wioletkę. Jest zła, że musi robić zajęcia szkolne i nie ma czasu, by podbijać świta. Postanawia stworzyć swojego klona. Jest szczęśliwa i karze swojemu klonowi robić zadania szkolne, a sama realizuje swoje marzenia. Druga Oliwka jest smutna, również chce mieć czas dla siebie. Postanawia stworzyć swojego klona i zostawia go z robotą. Po pewnym czasie w Instytucie pojawia się wiele Oliwek. Wszystko idzie nie pomyślnie, gdyż Chyna prosi jedną z klonów, by zamieniła ją w człowieka, bo chce być ze swoim chłopakiem, natomiast jej miłość prosi innego klona, by zmienił go w potwora, by mógł być z Chyną. W Końcu para zostaje sobą i są szczęśliwi. Wszystkie Oliwki słuchają występu Chyny. Pod koniec odcinka, Oliwka zamienia chłopaka przyjaciółki w człowieka, jednak ich romans się kończy, gdy Chyna przypadkowo zmienia go w kamień. * W odcinki Prywatny Detektyw przypadkowo ojciec Chyny porzuca pracę i nie wie co może robić w przyszłości. Chyna razem z Oliwką i Fletcherem rozmawia o tacie w domu. Okazuje się, że Darryl nie może już wrócić z powrotem. Nagle mężczyzna wraca do domu i dochodzi za pomocą śledztwa gdzie zostawił pilota od telewizora. w końcu Chyna proponuje ojcu, by został prywatnym detektywem. Razem z przyjaciółmi tworzy reklamę promującą tatę, jednak ona nie skutkuje. W końcu Insekty postanawiają zatrudnić Darryla w szkole, by mógł się jakoś wykazać i pokazać, że jest świetnym detektywem. Postanawiają schować instrumenty Chyny do schowka woźnego, następnie powiadamiają dyrektor Skidmore o kradzieży. Do akcji wchodzi detektyw Darryl. Kiedy przychodzi co do czego okazuje się, że Darryl nie jest najlepszym detektywem, więc Insekty postanawiają mu pomóc. Zaczynają nakierowywać mężczyznę na schowek woźnego. Kiedy wszyscy jednak już dochodzą do pomieszczenia, okazuje się, że wszystko zniknęło i ktoś rzeczywiście ukradł instrumenty. Insekty postanawiają wziąć sprawy w swoje ręce i odkryć kto zabrał przybory Chyny. Postanawiają schować się w przyczepie w Instytucie, wtedy zauważają złodzieja, który zabiera sztuczny instrument, czyli przynętę. Dzieciom jednak nie udaje się załapać go, ale jednocześnie dostają mandat za złe parkowanie. Insekty się poddają i idą na ceremonię odkrycia pomnika dyrektorki. Podczas tego wydarzenia Darryl odkrywa kto jest złodziejem. To dyrektorka Skidmore zabrała instrumenty, by stopić je na pomnik. * Na początku odcinka Życiowa szansa Oliwka wraz z Chyną i Fletcherem kampingują w kolejce po bilety na koncert zespołu Trifecta. Wszyscy nie mogą się doczekać wiekliego widowiska. W środku nocy Oliwka rozmawia razem z Chyną o zespole, dziewczyna wykonuje piosenkę zespołu. Oliwka jest zdumiona jej występem, jak i również zespół, który przypadkowo, zaobserwpwał dziewczyne. Chyna dostaje propozycje występu z zespołem, ponieważ Darline nie jest wstanie tego zrobić. Następnego dnia w szkole Oliwka i Chyna rozmawiają o koncercie. Pod wieczór Oliwki i Fletcher wybierają się na koncert. Chyna razem z zespołem wykonuje piosenkę Go. W szkole następnego dnia dziewczyna otrzymała gromkie brawa na stołówce, wszyscy również zebrali się w ogromna kolejka po autografy dziewczyny. Dzięki sławie dziewczyny, Oliwka i Fletcher bez kolejki mogli zjeść obiad. Wtedy do szkoły przyjeżdżają dwie członkinie zespołu i proponują Chynie pracę w zespole, na co dziewczyna się zgadza nie zważając na reakcję przyjaciół. Następnego dnia w Instytucie Lexi organizuje przyjęcie pożegnalne dla Chyny, na którym są również Oliwka i Fletcher. Obiecują sobie stały kontakt przez InsektPady, a nazajutrz dziewczyna wyjeżdża z zespołem. Po pożegnaniu pojawia się wielki problem w Instytucie, zaczynają przebywać licealiści. Insekty nie potrafią sobie z nimi poradzić, a dodatkowo są przez nich wykorzystywane do upokarzających czynność takich jak bycie otomano. Próbują się połączyć z Chyną z prośbą o pomocną radę, jednak ona nie ma czasu na rozmowę z nimi. W końcu Insekty zostają wyrzucone przez licealistów z Instytutu. W zamian dostają schowek woźnego. Oliwka i Fletcher postanawiają napisać kartkę do Chyny. Gdy dziewczyna ją otrzymuje zamierza z nimi porozmawiać na video-czacie. Z Insektami jest coraz gorzej, ponieważ woźni nie pozwolił im pozostać w schowku, dzieci dostają miejsce w toalecie, wtedy dzwoni Chyna, ale przypadkowo InsektPad Fletchera spada do toalety. Oliwka i Fletcher postanawiają wybrać się do Seattle, gdzie ma wystąpić ich przyjaciółka. Jednak okazuje się, że wszystkie bilety są już wyprzedane i nie będą mieli szansy jej zobaczyć. Niespodziewanie Insekty spotykają przed areną Chynę z zespołem.Razem postanawiaja spędzić czas w mieście przed koncertem. Po niezapomnianych wspólnych chwilach, Chyna wykonuje na koncercie nową piosenkę, How Do I Get There From Here. Po koncercie dziewczyna uświadamia sobie, że popełniła błąd zostawiając przyjaciół i postanawia wrócić do San Francisco. Tam dziewczyna pozbywa się licealistów i z powrotem Insekty będą mogły wrócić do Legowiska. * Na początku odcinka Polowanie na fanty Oliwka razem z Chyną, Fletcherem, Lexi, Cameronem i Paisley, czeka na nauczycielkę w klasie. Okazuje się, że wszyscy w szkole zatruli się po wczorajszym obiedzie w stołówce. W ramach zastępstwa, Skidmore postanawia zorganizować poszukiwanie fantów. Wszyscy dzielą się na drużyny. Chyna i Lexi są kapitanami. W zespole Insekta znajduje się Oliwka i Cameron, natomiast licealistka pracuje z Fletcherem i Paisley. Nagrodą dla zwycięskiej drużyny jest tydzień wolny od szkoły. Pierwszym zadaniem jest odnalezienie białej myszy. Podczas tej konkurencji, drużyna Chyny wybiera się do sklepu zoologicznego. Cameron przez przypadek kupuje węża, którego pożywieniem miała być małą, biła mysz. Drużyna wraca do szkoły z wężem. Jednak okazuje się, że Lexi zwycięża rundę, ponieważ przynosi razem z zespołem białą myszkę komputerową. W następnej rundzie wszyscy mają za zadanie odnaleźć gaz Thomasa Edisona. Tym razem wygrywa drużyna Chyny. Następnymi konkurencjami są odnalezienie małego klaksonu, żyrafy, kapelusza giganta, a przede wszystkim zdobycie autografu Goerge'a Lucasa. Po wielkiej bitwie stoczonej między drużyną Chyny, a armią z Gwiezdnych Wojen, udaje się zespołowi zdobyć autograf. Nadchodzi ostatnia konkurencja. Obie drużyny mają zdobyć jeden dzwonek z kolejki w San Francisco. Poczas tej konkurencji, Cameron odchodzi z zespołu, ponieważ czuje się bezużyteczny i wraca do domu. Kiedy wszyscy spotykają się w wagoniku, dochodzi do kłótni. W końcu Lexi puszcza się poręczy i prawie wypada z wagoniku, ale w ostatniej chwili łapie ją Chynai tworzy z przyjaciółmi łańcuch, który utrzyma dziewczynę. Licealistka trzyma w jednej ręce dzwonek. Wszyscy krzyczą do dziewczyny by puściła przedmiot, bo nie mogą jej utrzymać. Lexi wypuszcza dzwonek i wchodzi do kolejki. Pod koniec odcinka obie drużyny wracają do szkoły bez szukanego przedmiotu. Pod koniec odcinka wygrywa drużyna Chyny, gdyż gdy Lexi wyrzuciła dzwonek, złapał go przypadkowo Cameron i przyniósł do szkoły. * Na początku odcinka Wcześniejsza Emerytura Oliwka dostrzega Chynę, która szykuje się na kółko siatkówki. Insekt ostrzega przyjaciółkę, że Skidmore zabrania Nadzdolnym uczestniczyć w zajęciach dodatkowych nie związanych z ich talentami. W następnej scenie, kiedy Chyna stara się przekonać Skidmore do przejścia na wczesną emeryturę, Oliwka oznajmia, że życie poprodukcyjne, może być na prawdę przyjemne. Następnie sama żałuje, że jest jeszcze młoda i resztę odcinka postanawia spędzić z byłą dyrektorką. Raz odwiedza ją w restauracji i nie odstępuje jej na krok. Na pierwszym spotkaniu, razem z emerytkami gram majonga. Na następny dzień Oliwka zaczyna się upodabniać do Skidmore, jak również zakłada podobny strój. Była dyrektorka ma już dziewczyny po-dziurki w nosie. Stara się ją unikać. Raz razem z emerytkami przechodzi koło szkoły i słyszy śmiech na korytarzu. Postanawia zmienić szkołę z powrotem na miejsce nauki i powraca na stanowisko dyrektora. Oliwka traci przyjaciółkę. * W odcinku Powrót do korzeni w szkole zostaje urządzony miesiąc historii afroamerykanów, a Insekty mają za zadanie zrobić coś związanego z ich talentami i z historią czarnoskórych. Oliwka postanawia stworzyć kołdrę ze wspomnieniami jak robiły do afroamerykanki. Insekt umieszcza wiele momentów upokarzających Fletcher. Chłopaka nie toleruje tego i postanawia zabrać jej kołdrę. Podczas kłótni niestety chłopakami przytrafiają się nie miłe zdarzenia, które Oliwka umieszcza na kołdrze. Raz chłopak po kłótni wpada w stos ubrań i zaczepiaja o strój pasterki, za drugim razem Oliwka zamierza schować swoją kołdrę w szafce, gdzie czekał Fletcher. Dziewczyna jednak wiedziała o tym i dla bezpieczeństwa zostawiła rownież swoją fretkę Gryzię. Podczas prezentacji Oliwka przedstawia swoją kołdrę, jednak nie ukazuje wszystkiego, ponieważ Chyna postanawia wcześniej zaśpiewać piosenkę. W ostatniej scenie Fletcher przedstawia swoją prezentację, ale chłopak ponownie sie upokarza, gdyż wpada w farby, ponieważ na krześle, na którym miała zamiar usiąść, Oliwka pozostawiła narzędzia do dziergania. Oczywiście obserwując zajścia, Insekt umieszcza to na swojej kołdrze. * W odcinku Restaurator Oliwka zakochuje się w kucharzu w MDCK, Grahamie. Okazuje się, że chłopak jest kulinarnym geniuszem. Oliwka tego nie dostrzega, ale Graham jest bardzo agresywny i strasznie nie lubi krytyki wiązanej z jedzeniem. Chyna i Fletcher postanawiają się pozbyć chłopaka, gdy okazuje się, że dołącza do Instytutu. Insekty tworzą kolację, na którą zapraszają parę. Podczas niej starają się zrobić wszystko tak, by chłopak się zezłościł. Jednak to nie jemy puszczają nerwy, to Oliwka zaczyna robić zamieszanie. Graha widząc jak dziewczyna się zachowuje, zrywa z nią. * Na początku odcinka "Kryzys osobowości" dyrektor Skidmore informuje Insekty o jej zakupie maszyny do mrożonego jogurtu. Kusi tym Insekty, które postanawiają z niej skorzystać. Jednak maszyna wysysa ich osobowość i zamienia ją w mrożony jogurt. Jedynie Chyna nie próbuje jogurtu, ponieważ poznaje zamieray dyrektorki. Dziewczyna postanawia uratować przyjaciół i zjada wszystkie jogurto-osobowości. Przez to osobowości Insektów dostają się do jej mózgu. Chyna stara się uciec przed dyrektorką, lecz przez dużą ilość osobowości nie może się poruszać. Zmutowane Insekty łapią ją. Skidmore jest bliska wyssania wszystkich osobowości z dziewczyny, ale nagły telefon ją odrywa od czynności. Wtedy Chyna jako Skidmore steruje insektami i wszyscy odzyskują osobowości. Następuje tylko jedyny problem. Wszystkie Insekty pozjadały złe jogurtyi przypadkowo trafiają do cudzych ciał. Pod sam koniec udaje im się powrócić do właściwych ciał, a dodatkowo wysysają osobowość ze Skidmore. Cała ta historia okazuje się być jednak opowieścią Chyny. |-| Seria 3= * W odcinku Nowa szkoła dla geniuszy Oliwka dostaje się do prestiżowej szkoły dla geniuszy Z-Tech. Nowa szkoła została wybudowana, gdyż Zolatan Grundy (założyciela szkoły) był oburzony stanem Liceum Webster. Uważał, że nie spełnia ona dobrych warunków dla niezwykle utalentowanych dzieci. Inne Insekty też tam się dostają, oprócz Chyny. Dziewczyna wkrada się na teren szkoły. Oliwka wie, że jej przyjaciółka nie powinna być w tym miejscu i zamierza jej pomów. Dziwczyna zmierza ją douczać, ale Chyna postanawia nagrać swoją piosenkę, używając do tego szolnych Instrumentów. Gdy mężczyzna to wysłuchuje przyjmuje dziewczynę do szkoły. * W Odcinku Precz z zasadami wszyscy uczniowie są zadowoleni z braku zasad w nowej szkole. Ten pomysł nie podoba się jednak Oliwce, która wymyśla swoje własne zasady. Fletcher i Chyna nie zgadzają się na to i starają się jej pokazać jak życie bez zakazów jest wspaniałe, postępując jak chcą. Po pewnym czasie nie wytrzymują wolności. Pod koniec odcinka Zoltan Grundy zatrudnia Winter Maddox jako opiekunkę uczniów. * W odcinku "Nadopieka nad zwierzętami" Oliwka, Chyna i Fletcher muszą zajmować się zwierzętami Setha (zoologicznego geniusza), żeby mogli dostać Pieszoalę, o którym marzy Chyna. Jednak sprawy wymykają się z pod kontroli, kiedy Insekty muszą nakarmić aligatora kurą, którą Chyna pokochała. Zamiast niej Fletcher karmi gada jedyną na świecie gadającą kaczką, Dafne. Insekty mają kłopoty, więc Fletcher znajduje w parku kaczkę podobną do poprzedniej. Chyna w ostateczności postanawia nauczyć kaczkę, mówić, jednak plan nie wypala. Pod koniec odcinka okazuje się, że Fletcherowi nie udało się nakarmić aligatora kaczką Dafne, ponieważ jest zbyt niezdarny. * W odcinku Tajny agent Lexi i Chyna zakochują się w nowym Insekcie, który jest tajnym agentem. Nazywa się Dixon Ticonderoga. Dziewczyny zaczynają o niego rywalizować. Oliwka również zakochuje się w chłopaku i postanawia sprawić, by Chyna i Lexi upokorzyły się na jego oczach i by chłopak stracił do niech zainteresowanie, by mieć go dla siebie. Pod koniec odcinka Dixon jest zafascynowany chytrością i wścibskością dziewczyny i zakochuje się w niej. * W odcinku Angus daje czadu Oliwka nudzi się. Nie ma co robić i żali się Fletcherowi. Chłopak postanawia zadać jej zagadkę. Oliwka jest załamana i nie jest w stanie odpowiedzieć. Postanawia za wszelką cenę rozwikłać zagadkę. Dziewczyna zabiera z muzeum tabliczkę z historią Kleopatry. Jednak kiedy to nie pomaga dziewczyna postanawia jak prawdziwy detektyw stworzyć tablicę z zebranymi danymi, by mogła jak najszybciej rozwiązać zagadkę. Oliwka zaczyna wariować i nie zajmuje się niczym innym jak tylko zgadnąć za wszelką cenę. Pod sam koniec dziewczyna postanawia przeprać się i jako Kleopatra odegrać śmierć. Kiedy Oliwka dochodzi do tego, że to jadowite węże mogły być przyczyną śmierci i zamierza je wykorzystać, Fletcher mówi jej rozwiązanie. Okazuje się, że chłopak popełnił błąd opowiadając zagadkę. Oliwka jest wściekła i postanawia zemścić się na chłopaku. Zaczyna go poganiać wężami. * W odcinku Nieprzewidziana okoliczność Oliwka jest załamana, ponieważ dostała sześć minus z klasówki z matematyki. Potrzebuje korepetycji. W matematyce pomaga jej Lexi. Nastolatka podczas nauki zauważa, że Insekt podczas powtarzania zaczyna sprzątać. Postanawia to wykorzystać . Zaprasza Oliwkę do innych pokojów, by za pieniądze dziewczyna sprzątała je. W końcu Lexi zaprasza Oliwkę do hotelu, gdzie pracuje dyrektor Skidmore jako sprzątaczka. Wtedy Insekt dowiaduje się, że jest wykorzystany i pracuje jako sprzątaczka. Postanawia wygarnąć Lexi, to co zrobiła. W końcu nastolatka ją przeprasza i mówi, że za lekcje Oliwka będzie mogła płacić $20. * W odcinku Pozory mylą Oliwka zaprasza Chynę do muzeum mowy. Chyna mówi jej, że jest zajęta nauką. Oliwka idzie sama, jednak zauważa, że przyjaciółka ja okłamuje. Chyna jednak mówi jej, że już wszystkiego się nauczyła i wcale jej nie okłamała. Następnego dnia kiedy Oliwka zaprasza Chynę do muzeum muzeów, przyjaciółka mówi jej, że jest to beznadziejny pomysł i tylko jest zanudzi na śmierć (Dziewczyna nie potrafiła kłamać). Dziewczyny się kłócą. Oliwka nie zamierza odzywać się do przyjaciółki. Przypadkowo Chyna zjada serum anty prawdy. Postanawia przeprosić Oliwkę, ale jedynie kłamie. W końcu Oliwka odkrywa, że dziewczyna zjadła serum antyprawdy. Postanawia jej pomóc, ponieważ okazuje się, że przypadkowo Zoltan usłyszał jej zakłamane skargi o szkole i ją wyrzucił ze szkoły. Oliwka postanawia mu podać ten sam serum i mężczyzna rozumie zachowanie dziewczyny, która pozostaje w szkole. Przyjaciółki się godzą. |-| Kwestie Oliwki Relacje z głównymi bohaterami Chyna Parks - (Najlepsze przyjaciółki; 2011- do teraz) Chyna była nowa w Instytucie. Jej talent to geniusz muzyczny. Jej najlepszą przyjaciółką jest Oliwka. Dziewczyny wiele rzeczy robią razem. Również Chyna pomaga przyjaciółce z jej strachem przed licealistami. Często też ją zastępuje w trudnych sytuacjach ChANTs of a Lifetime. Jest jej podporą. Fletcher Quimby - (Najlepsi przyjaciele; Nieznane-do teraz) Oliwka i Fletcher są prawdziwymi najlepszymi przyjaciółmi. Często razem sobie dokuczają. Zdarza się, że nawet Oliwka policzkuje chłopaka. Ale razem się wspierają. Ma chwile obecną nie ma szans, by parę łączyło coś więcej niż przyjaźń, ponieważ chłopak jest zdecydowanie zainteresowany Chyną. Zobacz więcej na Foliwka Lexi Reed - (Wróg; Niewiadome-do teraz) Oliwka i Lexi nie dążą siebie w ogóle sympatią. Są dla siebie nie miłe. Lexi wykorzystuje zdolność Oliwki, na przykład gdy wykorzystała doping dziewczyny o wilkach, jako pracę z biologii. Tak samo chciała być miła dla Insekta, by trafić na okładkę gazety. Oliwka bardzo boi się licealistki i szanuje jej pozycje w szkolnej hierarchii. Od czasu gdy Lexi chciała dostać się na okładkę o umorzyła się, Oliwka zaczyna podchodzić z dystansem podchodzi do licealistki. Zobacz więcej na Loliwka. Cameron O. Parks - (Szafkowy sąsiad; 2011-do teraz) Oliwka i Cameron są szafkowymi sąsiadami. Razem prowadzą najczęściej konwersację gdy jest z nimi Chyna, ale jest możliwe, że rozmawiali razem, przed dojściem do szkoły jego siostry. Cameron twierdzi, że Oliwka jest denerwująca, a ona w pierwszym sezonie twierdzi, że chłopak jet sympatyczny, natomiast w drugim dziewczyna twierdzi, że Cameron jest naiwny i w pewnym sensie głupi. Zobacz więcej na Coliwka. Angus Chestnut - (Przyjaciele; Niewiadome-do teraz) Angus jest bardzo zakochany w Oliwce. Jednak Oliwka nie darzy Insekta tym samym uczuciem. Cały czas gdy on się do niej przysuwa, ona go odpycha ze wstrętem. Angus często broni Oliwkę, przed innymi chłopcami. Na przykład, gdy w odcinku Jasnowidz dziewczyna flirtuje z Keithem, chłopak atakuje go na swoim ruchomej fotelu. Chłopak nawet napisał piosenkę dla Oliwki (Kocha, lubi...). Zobacz więcej na Angiwka. Paisley Houndstooth - (Przyjaciółki; 2011-do teraz) Oliwka i Paisley są dobrymi przyjaciółkami. Insekt był bardzo przestraszony, gdy licealistka zadławiła się klopsem. Chciał tez przeprowadzić wywiad z dziewczyna do szkolnej gazety. Paisley też bardzo lubi Oliwkę. Jest dla niej bardzo miła. Dziewczyny razem brały udział w teleturnieju w Amerykańska Noc Talentów. W odcinku Test na inteligencję Oliwka pobierała lekcje głupoty od Paisley i starała się zachowywać dokładnie jak ona. Ciekawostki * W odcinku Duch ze szkolnej szafki wspomniane jest, że dziewczyna boi się kurzu, duchów, wampirów, czarownic, zombie, gremlinów, żyraf, dwupoziomowych autobusów, balonów, kręconych frytek, znamion i kompletnego bałaganu. Jednakże nie boi się pająków. W odcinku Rada uczniów wspomniała, że boi się również wysokości, luster i kul. W odcinku Zajęcia pozalekcyjne powiedziała że boi się cheerleaderek. * W Rada uczniów, powiedział, że pamięta co założyła w swoje 3 urodziny. * W Zajęcia pozalekcyjne, wspomniała, że jest feministką. * W Konkurs naukowy, powiedziała, że dostała 67 szóstek z rzędu. * W Konkurs naukowy, widać, że dziewczyna potrafi mówić po japońsku, a w Ciastko z wróżbą po chińsku. * Jej InsektPad na początku na obudowie miał motylka, a potem już kolorowy mózg. * W Miłość Gibsona była fotografem do szkolnej gazetki. * W Intruzie, dowiadujemy się, że drugie imię Oliwki to Daphne. * W Intruzie, zapamiętała wszystkie ruchy w grze Donkey King, znaczy, że w nią gra. * W Ciastko z wróżbą, powiedziała, że pamięta dzień swoich narodzin. * Oliwka widocznie lubi rzeczy w kształcie zwierząt, bo miała plecak w kształcie królika. * Oliwka często zakłada wiele dziwnych stroi, jak kostium królowej Elżbiety I. * W Imprezka, Oliwka robi wiele niestworzonych rzeczy podczas snu. Na przykład: gra w golfa, pieje, tańczy i dzierga. * W G jak Grecja, że Oliwki wymarzoną sztuką, jest gdy Austriacka rodzina zatrzaskuje się w windzie. * W Imprezka, widać, że Oliwka nie potrafi zasnąć gdy nie czuje się jak w domu. * W Śledztwo, dowiadujemy się, że Oliwka posiada flurbota imieniem Hegel. Jest on jej przyjacielem od kiedy skończyła trzy lata. * W Insektciątko, widzi, że jej rodzice zapisali ją do Instytutu. * W Insektciątko, okazuje się, że jest najmłodszym członkiem Mensa (Organizacja dla ludzi z największym IQ) * W jej szafce jest wiele książek i własnoręcznie zrobionych przedmiotów. Zobacz to tutaj .. * W G jak Grecja, Oliwka twierdzi, że każdy rap powinien kończyć się na "Jazda!" (po ang. "Hallo!"). Sama rapuje w ten sposób w Rada uczniów i Koncert. * dziewczyna prawdopodobnie jest dobra w grach wideo, gdy pobiła Camerona w Donkey Kingu z największą liczbą punktów. * On, razem z Paisley startuje w konkursie na wiedzę. * Słynnym powiedzeniem jej jest "Mała ciekawostka..." * W Festyn, dowiadujemy się, że ma bardzo brzydkie lalki. * Wpadła na pomysł, by zamienić słowo Grease, na Greece. * W ScavANTger Hunt dowiadujemy się, że potrafi mówić w 57 różnych językach. * W Zamiana ról, Chyna mówi, że jest starsza od Oliwki od 4 miesiące. * Ma 12 lat. * Jej połówka w Potworna imprezka i Instytut mutantów to szalony naukowiec. * Urodziła się w Styczniu, a nie w Październiku. * Oliwka jest egocentryczna. * W ChANTs of a Lifetime, ona i Fletcher bardzo tęsknili za Chyną, gdy dołączyła do zespołu Trifector. * W odcinku Imprezka dowiadujemy się że jej ulubiony kolor to zielony. * Oliwka fatalnie tańczy. * W odcinku Lepiej nie wiedzieć dowiadujemy się, że Oliwka nie lubi oliwek. * Lubi czytać biografie nieżyjących już pisarzy. * W odcinku Test na inteligencję dowiadujemy się, że Oliwka lubi czytać biografie zmarłych pisarzy. Galeria Aby przejść do galerii, naciśnij tutaj